Attention
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Dunia takkan berarti jika orang yang kita cintai lepas dari jarak pandang mata kita. Semua cinta yang tulus berawal dan akan selalu terisi perhatian yang akan selalu bertambah. NejiSasuke


**Title: Attention**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Dunia takkan berarti jika orang yang kita cintai lepas dari jarak pandang mata kita. Semua cinta yang tulus berawal dan akan selalu terisi perhatian yang akan selalu bertambah.**

**©Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

Masih ada perasaan  
yang tak menentu di hati  
bila ingat sorot matamu  
yang kurasa berbeda

* * *

.

"Oh, baiklah. Cepatlah kembali, Neji. Aku mencintaimu." sebuah dehaman kasar membalas pernyataan manis itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sambungan telekomunikasi itu terputus dari ujung pengguna yang entah dimana itu.

Helaan nafas yang terdengar berat itu membawa Sasuke pada sebuah beban pikiran serta batinnya. Tak tahu bagaimana seharusnya pemuda bersikap, sungguh, ia lelah memikirkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Sangat letih memikirkan segala hal akan perubahan pada kekasihnya. Dari banyaknya percik letih itu, setitik harapan cerah masih mengukir di pikirannya, harapan bahwa Neji akan seperti dulu lagi.

Ranjang yang biasa menjadi saksi luar biasanya cinta mereka, kini terasa terhampar sepi juga. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan melepas lelah dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang penuh memori akan dirinya serta Neji.

Segala kerinduan akan masa lalu benar-benar menghantui hatinya seakan membuat lingkaran yang kekal. Ya, ia merindukan belaian dari permukaan hangat telapak tangan Neji, ia merindukan bagaimana pemuda itu memeluknya erat, ia merindukan ciuman memabukkan yang menjadi candu, dan ia merindukan bagaimana senyuman hangat Neji yang mengungkapkan lebih dari sejuta cinta pemuda itu pada Sasuke. Bayang keriduan itu, menyergap perasaannya untuk kembali bersedih, sukses sekali penyampaan impuls itu ke otaknya, titik demi titik air mata itu jatuh dari mata terindah yang pernah Neji lihat.

Dalam diam pemuda itu terus menangis, matanya tetap terpejam, dan kedua belah bibirnya tertutup rapat, akan tetapi, hatinya meneriakkan rasa luka beserta kerinduan yang mendalam. Ya, ia sangat butuh Neji saat ini, Sasuke tahu itu dengan sangat jelas.

Lama berdiam dalam larut kesedihan, Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas sebuah rak kecil. Ia mencoba menguhubungi ponsel Neji beberapa kali, tetapi bukan keberuntungannya, operator dengan setia menggantikan posisi bicara Neji saat itu.

_Oh dear_, rasa panik serta takut yang lebih tiba-tiba saja menghantui pikirannya. Belakangan ini rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Walaupun baru berjaarak sekitar 2 jam dari telepon terakhir tadi, tetap saja keadaan Neji yang seperti ini membuat Sasuke takut. Ya, ia takut kehilangan Hyuuga Neji. Hal itulah yang paling ia takuti selama hubungan mereka terjalin.

Pikirannya benar benar penuh akan keadaan Neji saat ini, entah mengapa, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas tanpa sebab yang pasti. Pemuda itu kini terduduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin, tangannya terjatuh di samping tubuh ramping, dan kepalanya tersandar di pinggir sofa. Tak ingin menjadi lemah, Sasuke berusaha keras menahan tangis yang ingin jatuh dari matanya. Hela nafas bergantian dengan cepat diikuti dengan matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Neji.." ujar pemuda itu lirih.

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan lumayan keras menyadarkan jiwa Sasuke, tak bangkit, ia hanya menatap ke arah asal suara. Sesosok pemuda tampan, dengan pancaran wajah yang dingin serta kaku, juga rambut panjangnya yang menambah pesona alami pemuda itu. Sasuke tahu sosok itu, bukan hanya tahu tapi sangat mengenal siapa sosok yang sedang menggantungkan jasnya di penghujung ruang itu. Seulas senyum dari bibir merah itu tersungging akan timbulnya perasaan lega. Dan itu sedikit membayar rasa sedih, luka, serta takut yang ia rasakan.

Tetapi, senyum itu hilang begitu saja, ketika mengetahui Neji tak menemuinya yang sedang terduduk lemas disitu. Pemuda tampan itu, hanya melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun yang bisa melegakan hatinya, lalu pemuda itu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang mereka berdua.

Bukan kecewa, tapi rasa sakit menghujam perasaan pemuda itu. Ia semakin tak bisa bangkit, seluruh pikiran dan tenaganya telah menghilang entah kemana. Sebelumnya Neji tak pernah seperti ini, ketika pulang pemuda itu selalu mencari dimana sosok Sasuke, memeluk serta mencium hangat pemuda itu, tapi sekarang terasa berubah begitu saja. Bahkan mereka terlihat bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetapi hanya dua orang asing yang ditempatkan pada satu ruang yang sama.

Tak ingin berlama disana, Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit dan menemui Neji, dengan tubuh yang goyah pemuda itu berjalan ke tempat kekasihnya berbaring tenang.

Sorot mata Sasuke benar-benar memancarkan rasa sedih yang pekat, Neji tak menanggapi dirinya, meskipun hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kuat, itu yang Sasuke usahakan saat ini, dia tak ingin menjadi seorang makhluk lemah dihadapan kekasihnya, walaupun hampir 6 tahun mereka hidup bersama dan merajut tali-temali cinta. Ya, 6 tahun masih terlalu singkat dalam hubungan dini ini. Tetapi, ini cukup bagi Sasuke untuk semakin dalam mencintai belahan hatinya itu. Selamanya, Sasuke hanya ingin Neji yang menjadi kekasihnya, yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap menjalani hari. Dalam hati ia berjanji, ia akan selalu menjaga Neji, tak perduli cara apapun yang akan ia tempuh ia tak boleh kehilangan pemuda yang menjadi alasan terakhir dan orang terakhir yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup. Karena, cukup sudah ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Kini, Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang tersebut, ia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Aroma pekat yang menggoda dari tubuh Neji, memberi keutuhan rasa tegar pada diri Sasuke. Dengan lembut ia membelai uraian panjang rambut kekasihnya itu. _**Jangan pernah berubah. Aku mohon…**_

_**.**_

* * *

Oh janganlah terjadi  
yang selalu kutakutkan  
beribu cara kan kutempuh

Oh cintaku kumau tetap kamu  
menjadi kekasihku  
jangan pernah berubah

* * *

.

"Ah, Neji ku--kumohon hen-hentikan.." desah Sasuke penuh rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ia pun memohon karena itu.

Sia-sia, Neji memberi tatapan tak perduli padanya. Justru, segala gerakan Neji semakin kasar, membuat Sasuke meraung kesakitan tertahan. Tak ada lagi kenikmatan yang sama ketika mereka bercinta, Sasuke hanya dapat merasakan keperihan serta rasa sakit yang dulu tak pernah ia terima. Jujur, Sasuke kadang tak kuat akan semua ini, tak kuat akan sikap Neji yang terkadang sangat kasar dan perduli. _Oh lass_, ini benar benar berbeda. Dulu Neji selalu mengutamakan dia dalam bercinta, tapi kini terlihat tidak, Neji hanya mementingkan kepuasannya sendiri tanpa perduli Sasuke yang tak sama sekali merasakan apa itu surga duniawi dari percintaan mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan, Neji melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa perduli mimik Sasuke yang penuh kesakitan, ia hanya bangkit dan pergi terlebih dulu ke kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya dapat diam, seluruh rasa sakit pada fisiknya terkalahkan oleh luka hati yang disebabkan perlakuan Neji.

Dulu, biasanya setelah hubungan tubuh itu, Neji selalu memeluknya dan mencium dirinya lembut. Tetapi sekarang, ia justru pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke utnuk membersihkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya diam, ia benar benar tak tahan dengan kondisi hubungan mereka saat ini. Letih rasanya meinitikkan air mata yang takkan pernah bisa merubah Neji seperti dulu.

Perlahan pemuda itu mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang menghujam tubuhnya pemuda itu berusaha berjalan dan berpakaian. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar, ia mendapati sebuah tanda kemerahan di pipinya. Ah ya ia baru ingat, tadi Neji sempat menamparnya tak tahu karena apa. Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri, ia menggigit kulit bibirnya ketika ia mengingat segala perubahan pada diri Neji. Dirinya merasa begitu tak berguna saat ini, bahkan kini ia merasa tak yakin apa hubungan mereka tetap bisa berjalan seperti layaknya cinta mereka dulu. Mata indah itu terpejam, begitupun dengan proyeksi akan pantulan pada cermin itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, dan sekarang mulai mengendur perlahan, mata itu pun kembali menunjukkan keindahan alaminya. _**Aku akan mempertahankan semua yang kumiliki, ya, aku akan…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Sorot kosong mata itu, menggangu pikiran Naruto akan sahabat baiknya itu. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu, tetapi Naruto paham, Sasuke sedang menjalani hal yang cukup berat. Dan Naruto dapat melihat goresan luka yang terpancar dari mimik sedih wajah tampan itu. Rasa khawatir meliputi hatinya, bagaimana tidak? Ia tahu Sasuke adalah pemuda yang kuat dalam menjalani apapun, tetapi tidak dalam hal ini. Karena Sasuke terlalu terlihat dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto lembut, tetapi Sasuke justru membuang pandangannya ke luar café itu beserta gelengan lemah yang sejalan ketika buangan pandang itu.

"Baiklah--Gaara!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba mendapati kekasihnya telah sampai, cengiran lebar khasnya menunjukkan rasa bahagianya ketika Gaara menghampiri dirinya. Hal yang selalu mereka lakuakan tanpa perduli suasana maupun latar, ya tebar kemesraan.

Sasuke melihat bagaimana pasangan kekasih dihadapannya itu sangat bahagia, mereka meluapkan cinta mereka dengan cara masing masing---Gaara dengan diam dan merangkul bahu Naruto dan Naruto dengan cara yang berlebihan. Dulu, Sasuke dan Neji juga seperti itu, mereka selalu menunjukkan betapa bahagianya hubungan mereka, meskipun terlihat biasa saja, tetapi hati yang menilai bukan mata.

Perasaan iri menyeruak dalam hatinya, ia mencoba membayangkan jika dirinya dan Neji bisa kembali seperti dulu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, Neji telah mengubah segala keadaan mereka berdua. Keadaan yang seharusnya tak pernah mengisi kehidupan cinta mereka saat ini. Sasuke terlalu merindukan segala perhatian dari Neji yang belakangan ini tak pernah Neji tunjukkan padanya.

"Ah ya, Sasuke, mana Neji-san?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, bukan tak berani sesungguhnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, belakangan ini ia dan Neji sangat jarang berkomunikasi, bahkan jika bersama mereka berdua sangat jarang bicara. Ya intinya, hubungan mereka sedang di ujung jurang kehancuran.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada di _flat_ yang berjarak 3 blok dari sini." pandangan Sasuke segera berpindah pada Gaara, alisnya berkerut akan tanya.

"_Well_, sudah hampir seminggu aku melihat Neji disana. Ah, aku hampir lupa, apa kalian berdua sudah tak bersama?" ucap Gaara yang membuat Naruto kaget dan ikut menatap Sasuke dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang meninginkan satu jawaban yang jelas.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengangkat bahunya, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Apalagi setelah mendengar dimana keberadaan Neji dari Gaara, pikirannya benar-benar membuntu.

"Kalau memang begitu, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Baik saja--Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku lupa untuk ke makam aniki. _See you later._"

Pemuda itu dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Naruto dan Gaara semakin bertanya-tanya akan pemuda itu. Hampir beberapa kali pemuda itu menabrak orang lain yang juga berlalu lalang di trotoar itu. Pikirannya terlalu keruh saat ini, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan serta harus kemana ia pergi.

Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau mengingat pertanyaan Naruto akan hubungannya dengan Neji. Ia tak mungkin mengakhiri semua ini, segala hidupnya telah sempurna ia serahkan pada Neji, tetapi Sasuke merasa hubungannya ini takkan bisa seperti dulu lagi, ya, takkan sama. Rasa rindu itu kembali memuncak membawa goresan yang semakin melebar. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan ini semua, pikiran serta harinya cukup sempurna untuk berpasrah.

Kehangatan _coffee cup_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam ternyata juga telah hilang termakan oleh waktu, seperti kehangatan hubungannya dengan Neji. Kehangatan yang tadinya Sasuke pikir takkan pernah hilang.

Sia-sia karena telah dibeli, begitulah nasip _coffee cup _itu, ya benda itu berakhir di pembuangan sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke membeli benda itu. Segala runingan tadi membuat Sasuke benar-benar tanpa daya, bahkan ia menjadi tak yakin dengan pilihan hatinya sendiri.

Dulu, ia berusaha kapas putih dihatinya itu takkan ternodai dengan segala macam hal, tetapi apa dikata kepercayaan itu telah terobek dengan kejamnya, ketika matanya menangkap sosok kekasihnya di ujung jalan itu dengan seorang yang lain di rangkulannya. Rangkulan yang seharusnya menjadi posisi dimana Sasuke saat ini. Mata yang terbelalak tadi berubah menjadi sorot mata yang penuh rasa sedih. _**Diakah alasanmu pergi dariku?**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

"Neji?" ujar pemuda itu dengan getar pada suaranya yang luarbiasa.

Pemuda berambut panjang yang tadi menunggu pemuda disampingnya untuk membuka pintu sebuah kamar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi terkejut mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya, ya, Sasuke yang berdiri disana dengan mimik wajah yang sebelumnya tak pernah Neji lihat.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, ia tahu pasti pemuda disamping Neji juga terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tidak diinginkan itu. Dengan lembut ia tersenyum pada kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Senyuman yang justru menyimpulkan kehancuran hatinya. Senyuman yang menyadarkan Neji, bahwa dirinya sungguh tersakiti.

Dengan ringan Sasuke mengangkat lengannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda di samping Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tunangan dari--ah aku hampir lupa." memutus perkataannya tangannya yang tadi terjulur untuk berkenalan kini, siap membuka kait sebuah kalung yang indah menampakkan diri di leher putih pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia melepas kalung itu beserta bandulnya, dan segera menyerahkan benda itu ke dalam rengkuhan telapak tangan Neji.

Senyum itu masih tak hilang, tetapi meskipun sama indahnya, Neji bisa membaca itu bukan senyum indah Sasuke yang ia tahu. Itu senyum yang nanar akan kesedihan pemuda itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mantan kekasih Hyuuga-san. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini, iya kan, Hyuuga-san?" dengan berat Sasuke menelan salivanya setelah mengatakan perkataan itu, ia sendiri tak percaya mengapa hanya deret kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Ini bukanlah pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan, ya itu hanya diawal, sesungguhnya Sasuke mengikuti Neji dan pemuda lain itu. Memang mungkin sudah waktunya berakhir, kita pun tak bisa melawan takdir, Sasuke memasrahkan hubungannya dengan Neji sekarang.

Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Neji ataupun pemuda yang tadi dalam rangkulannya itu. Neji masih tak bisa mencerna sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi disini, mengapa segala begitu cepat, begitu tak terduga. Senyum itu masih tak lepas dari wajah tampan milik Sasuke, tetapi matanya terlihat agak sipit karena menahan tangis yang mendesak ingin jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, senang bisa bertemu kalian disini, selamat tinggal Hyuuga-san dan kekasihnya." Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan segera berbalik bada, ia tak berlari, ia hanya berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Masih berat rasanya menerima ini semua, tapi Sasuke takkan membiarkan tangisnya tumpah dihadapan Neji. "Ya, paling tidak aku sudah ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya." senyum itu luntur bagai terkikis angin malam itu bersama sejuta mimpi yang ia bangun bersama Neji.

Sasuke memacu langkah demi langkahnya meskipun tak tahu kemana ia harus pergi malam ini, segala pertanyaan akan perubahan pada diri orang yang ia cintai itu hanya terjawab dalam 23 menit. Wajar bukan, ia masih terdapat dalam posisi antara percaya tak percaya.

Tanpa sadar, kini ia telah sampai di sebuah danau yang menjadi saksi pertama besarnya cinta Neji dan Sasuke. Suasana gelap yang sama, serta pantulan bulan pada permukaan cermin air itu juga masih sama, tak ada yang berubah pada kondisi keindahan disana. Yang berubah hanyalah keadaan waktu, dimana Neji takkan ada disampingnya lagi seperti dulu.

Kini Sasuke terduduk lemah di bawah rindangnya pohon _oak_ tempat ia bersandar dibatangnya. Kakinya terjulur lemas beralaskan rumput hijau, matanya pun ikut terpejam menikmati semilir angin malam musim semi yang kini membelai wajahnya lembut. Tangis itu pun akhirnya lepas, sejalan dengan kepergian Neji yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

Segala perlakuan Neji serta kata cinta yang pernah pemuda itu ungkapkan berputar dengan hebatnya di kepala Sasuke, semuanya bagaikan _scene_ _film_ yang bermunculan satu demi satu.

Sasuke sukses kehilangan satu untuk segalanya dihidupnya, satu-satunya yang hanya bisa membuatnya berkeinginan untuk hidup, tetapi hal itu kini sudah pergi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memutar waktu, dan tak memutuskan hal yang ia jalin dengan Neji. Meskipun ia ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menyakiti dirinya dengan sangat mudah.

Sakit yang membias pada hatinya seakan menggantingkan perasaan cinta yang besar itu, ya, cinta bisa tergantikan begitu mudahnya dengan rasa sakit hati, bukan? Tetapi meskipun begitu, tak ada rasa benci sedikit pun yang Sasuke rasa pada Neji, hanya rasa tersakiti dan mencintai, hanya itu saja. _**Ya, sampai mati pun perasaan cinta ini takkan hilang terkubur oleh bumi…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

"Naruto, kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" ujar panik Neji ketika mendapati Sasuke tak kembali ke _apartment_ mereka, ia segera menelepon Naruto namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke hanya bertemu Naruto menjelang sore lalu ia pergi.

"_Neji-san sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke? Tadi, ketika bertemu ia sangat murung sekali tak seperti biasa." _

Mata Neji tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bersalah yang semakin menjadi dihatinya ketika kata-kata Naruto bagaikan petir baginya. Ia tak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke belakangan ini, bahkan ia tak menyadari sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah bersedih akibatnya. Neji tak lagi bisa membayangkan semakin seperti apa Sasuke setelah melihatnya tadi bersama pemuda lain. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah yang besar, tapi Neji juga membuat luka bagi hatinya sendiri. Ya, hati Neji adalah hati Sasuke. Neji menyadari itu.

"Aku menduakannya, Naruto. Dan tadi petang, ia memergoki semua hal ini"

"_Ap--a?! kau pasti bercanda Neji-san---oh dear, pantas saja---Neji-san cepat cari Sasuke, aku takut ia akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku dan Gaara juga akan mencari."_

"Pantas saja kenapa Naruto?"

"_Ia pernah berkata, jika ia kehilangan Neji-san maka hidupnya takkan lebih berarti dari pada sebuah kaleng kosong. Aku hanya takut sasuke akan melakukan hal bodoh._"

Sadar maksud omongan Naruto, Neji segera menutup ponselnya, dan pergi segera dari ruangan itu meskipun tak tahu kemana ia harus mencari Sasuke. Berjuta perasaan yang tak karuan bercampuran hadir memenuhi hati dan pikiran Neji, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sekejam ini pada kekasihnya sendiri, pada satu-satunya pemuda yang ia cintai.

Neji mengingat bagaimana tadi Sasuke melepaskan hubungan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hal yang Neji sadar dari itu, ia telah menghancurkan hati Sasuke. Emosi pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? Mengapa dengan bodohnya ia bisa terpengaruh untuk menduakan hal yang membuatnya hidup?

Ia bahkan benar-benar menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke, ia telah mengacuhkan pemuda itu hanya karena penat yang tak jelas, ia selalu kasar pada pemuda itu ketika mereka bercinta, dengan mudahnya ia bercinta dengan pemuda lain selain Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sadar, sesungguhnya ia sangat tak pantas untuk masih mencintai Sasuke setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau bisa melakukan semua hal itu, sekarang kau kehilangan Sasuke, Neji, kau yang membuatnya pergi darimu." ujar Neji pada dirinya sendiri ketika menghatam sebuah pohon dengan tangannya. Ya ia seperti ingin membunuh jiwanya sendiri, jiwa yang menjerumuskannya untuk melepas penat dengan cara yang sebodoh itu.

Kini pemuda itu, terjatuh lemas diatas ribuan rumput hijau itu, ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon itu. Tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia benar benar merasa tak berguna kesekian kalinya. Rasa sesal itu manambah ketika Neji menyadari dimana ia berada, tempat pernyataan cintanya pada Sasuke. Ya, tepat di bawah pohon _oak_ tua itu, Neji pernah menyatakan perasaan cinta pada satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.." ujar pemuda itu pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Entah kenyataan atau hanya ilusi akibat perasaan bersalahnya, ia seakan mendengar Sasuke sedang memanggil dirinya. Dan kalimat itu terdengar lagi, "Neji.."

Neji bangkit dan berusaha mencari suara itu, dan tak sia-sia ia menemukan sosok orang yang ia cintai itu tepat dibalik pohon _oak_ tempat ia bersandar tadi. Sosok itu begitu lemah, matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya mengarah ke warna pucat. Tak tertipu, sinar bulan membantu Neji apa yang sedang mengalir di ruas tulang pipi Sasuke, ya Neji tahu pemuda itu menangis.

"Sasuke!" ujar Neji cukup kencang ketika membawa Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Mata indah pemuda itu terbuka perlahan, menyadari dirinya dalam rengkuhan yang teramat sangat ia rindukan belakangan ini.

"Neji?" ujar pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut seakan menyaingi tak terdeteksinya bisikan angin. "Ya, aku disini, Sasuke." senyum itu terulas lembut seiring matanya yang kembali terpejam erat.

_**Oh dear, aku pasti bermimpi akan ini. Neji, kau kembali seperti dulu? Itukah kau, Neji? Terima kasih, Tuhan..**_

_**.**_

* * *

Selamanya kan kujaga dirimu  
seperti kapas putih di hatiku  
Takkan kubuat noda

Bayangkanlah dari matamu  
Bayangkan aku di sisimu

* * *

.

Perlahan mata indah yang Neji suka itu terbuka dengan sesekali mengerjapkan. Senyum itu terluas dengan lembut mengetahui kekasihnya telah sadar. Senyum yang sama juga terulas pada pemuda yang baru pulih kesadarannya, dengan lembut pula Neji mengusap permukaan tangan Sasuke, lalu ia mencium kening pemuda itu.

"Takkan lagi, Sasuke, aku berjanji. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mendua, hanya saja aku tak berpikir panjang, aku penat kau mengarahkan segala perhatianmu pada orang lain, aku..aku.."

"Neji, aku tahu. Itu semua hanya mimpi burukku, itu bukan kau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin itu hanya mimpi burukku---jangan memotong---aku tahu bagaimana kita saling mencintai, karena itu aku percaya padamu, karena itu aku percaya itu hanya bagian mimpi burukku."

"Baiklah, aku takkan membiarkan mimpi itu menakutimu lagi, sayang. Aku takkan membiarkanmu lepas dari pelukanku lagi, karena aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu, sasuke, kau satu-satunya untukku."

"Begitupun denganku, Neji."

Ya, dunia takkan berarti jika orang yang kita cintai lepas dari jarak pandang mata kita. Semua cinta yang tulus berawal dan akan selalu terisi perhatian yang akan selalu bertambah, jika sekali saja perhatian itu hilang, cinta itu memang tak hilang, tetapi mereka bertahan bersama rasa penat yang memperburuk kondisi. Jaga cintamu, perhatianmu, karena itu semua bagian terbesar dari hidupmu. Takkan ada yang lebih berarti di dunia ini selain kau bisa memeluk erat orang yang kau cintai.

.

* * *

.

**(The end)**


End file.
